


To The Beat Of Her Own Heart

by raiyuki76



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gods, Sarra falls in love, Supernatural Spectator, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Sarra Beneksri loved to dance. Whether it was to the beat of a drum or the beat of her own heart, she loved to twirl and move. And if she loves to dance in the woods, who cares? No one is there to spy on her or judge her like the villagers down the road. She can truly be herself.





	To The Beat Of Her Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Here's my little feel good fic about Daine's parents falling in love. I'm kind of trying to go for a fairy tale vibe, so hopefully that worked rather then not.

Sarra Beneksri loved to dance. Whether it was to the beat of a drum or the beat of her own heart, she loved to twirl and move. She found her body dancing any time she was happy, even if it was something as simple as rocking back and forth or bending her knees and spinning around in her garden when something went wonderfully right. 

Sarra did not like, however, how her dancing drew gazes. Snowsdale was small, and eyes were everywhere. There was jealousy in the eyes of women, and desire in the eyes of men, and she simply wanted to dance in peace.

She made herself as useful as she could, to counteract the feelings of the village. The women trusted her gift, and called upon its rose pink glow when they needed to bear children. But they did not trust her around their husbands. They accused her of flirting, when she tried only to be kind. It became too much to bear, and eventually, she asked her father if they could move. 

Sarra and her father did not always get along, but one thing they had in common was the love of the forest. Their new home was built within the woods out of town, and Sarra was pleased. The walk to the village was not so long that she couldn’t manage it, but it was long enough that she felt safe. And the walk to the forest clearings, where she was happiest, was short.

Sarra did not need the drummers and pipers in the village to dance in the woods. The chirp of birds and the gurgle of the stream were more than enough. And so, she danced. She danced to the music of the wood, or to songs she sang herself. She spun and twirled and kicked and jumped, with no concern of who may see. And she was blissful. 

But she did not know that someone did see. He rarely entered the wood in corporeal form, but he was always there, and he was always glad to see her, merry and dancing in one of his gardens she had found. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Beltane, and Sarra and her father were needed in the village. But they were not truly welcomed. Beltane meant fertility, and many of the village women wanted Sarra’s aid in this, asking for blessings and charms to ensure children later in the year. Her father knew the forests around better than anyone, and he could advise the villagers where haw-thorn could be found. He also helped to erect the May Pole, and Sarra was asked if she would be a part of the dance. 

Sarra would love to dance, but it seemed to her that the women requesting it of her would rather she say no. But Sarra could not, and would not dampen her passion, and ignored the pointed glances and frustrated looks the other women gave her when she took up a forest green ribbon. 

And so she danced. She wove and jumped, letting her ribbon wrap around the strong beech pole. Her skirts flowed widely around her hips as she moved, a smile and laugh always on her face. And for a moment, everyone was too busy with what they were doing to bother her. 

She did not see the looks on some men’s faces as they watched her. She would not have to feel unease at their hungry gazes, nor fear of what the other women might say. She cared only about the ribbon in her hands and the dance in her heart. And she was happy.

The men would be disappointed. She left soon after the may pole dance, before the fires were lit. She had no sweetheart to jump over the fire with, and she could build her own fire if she wanted to purify herself. She felt no qualms heading home with her father. But as her cottage came into view, so too did the path to her favorite forest clearing, and Sarra felt the urge to go out to dance, all on her own.

It was growing late, but she felt no fear in these woods. She found her clearing and built her own fire, pleased with the solitude and privacy. And so, she danced. She spun and kicked up her feet. She sang and leapt over the fire, once, twice, and many times. She flew about her clearing with ever increasing speed, the feeling of soft grass hardly touching her bare feet.

She slowed down only when she realized she had company. A buck had come, with magnificent horns and a regal stance. She smiled through heavy breaths. He was beautiful, and she told him as much. He seemed completely unafraid of her, and when he turned and walked down the path, she felt a strong desire to follow him. 

He led her down paths that she had never found before. Moonlight filtered in through the trees above and Sarra was not afraid. He always stayed within view but out of reach of her outstretched hand. When he entered into a new clearing, she found, in wonder, a wild garden more beautiful than any she had ever seen. 

But the buck was gone, replaced with the figure of a man. Moonlight shown down on the tall figure, bare chested and dark in the night. Horns protruded from a head of curly hair and glints of green shown across his skin. 

Sarra stopped, uncertain but not afraid. The figure approached slowly and offered out a hand, as if she might act like a frightened doe. She looked him over, stepping forward slowly as well. Her father was devout, and Weiryn did not need to tell her his name for her to know him. She reached out and took his hand, and marveled at the warmth of it.

“I have seen you dance in my woods,” he said, his voice deep and husky. Sarra smiled.

“They are beautiful woods,” she responded as she drew closer to the god, her heart beating fast. He smiled in response to her words, and a fire bloomed suddenly behind him. Sarra jumped at its sudden arrival, but Weiryn kept her hand in his. 

By the sudden light, the god of the hunt was a sight to behold. His skin was darker then hers and the curls atop his head seemed darker than any she had ever seen. The glints of green in his skin reflected the light of the fire, dancing across his muscles and never seeming to stay in the same place. His eyes however were the most entrancing, holding hers once they met. They held eons of time behind them and in this moment, Sarra understood the gravity of who stood before her.

“Would you dance with me?” he asked, his voice a whisper yet somehow filling the clearing with its magnitude. She could not stop the smile from spreading across her lips. She curtsied and took his other hand without saying a word.

And so, they danced. The music of the forest was never so complete as it was that night. It sung in her heart as she spun around the glade with the god, her eyes always on him. Her laugh was like bells added to the music, and when his own laugh joined hers, it rang out into the night. She was uncertain how long they danced, but by the end of it, she knew in her heart that she loved him, and would love no other. 

The music around them slowed, and they followed it. Sarra danced closer to the god now, feeling the brush of him against her more often, and the fire in her heart filled her whole body now. She found their eyes locked together, and as their spinning slowed, she found her heart still beating fast. 

They stood for a moment, and her eyes only closed when he leaned in to kiss her. The touch sent shivers through her body, but she felt no fear. She did not stop him as the kiss deepened, nor did she stop the new dance that he began to lead her to. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning came and Sarra woke in the clearing she had started her night in. The grass below her was soft on her skin and every sensation seemed enhanced and bright. There was a happiness in her heart that would not dim and she smiled brightly as she looked around her clearing. She had a sense that Weiryn was near, watching her, and it made her pleased. She prayed that he knew her smile was for him before gathering herself up to return to her home. 

As she walked to her cottage, she wondered if the hand of the goddess had blessed her with fertility, as many of the women in Snowsdale had hoped. The thought of having a child by Weiryn made her happier still, and she found her hand hovering over her belly, wishing it were so. 

She would not consider the backlash she, or her daughter, would receive by her pregnancy until she missed her first monthly. She was both excited and then suddenly, worried. But she knew that she would be faithful to her love, and to her child. No one would believe her if she told them who the father was, even her own devout father. So she decided she simply wouldn’t tell. 

She did however, continue to dance in the woods, often. She spoke in those clearings, seemingly to no one. But she could feel her lover’s gaze on her, and was certain that all would be well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarra felt no pain anymore as her eyes opened and revealed a world of green. Trees came suddenly into focus and bushes and streams. She was in a clearing, similar to her favorite one, but unlike any she had ever seen. The forest was a richer green and shimmered and shifted in a silent and unfelt wind. And yet, she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. 

The memory of the bandits and the fire was distant, but not forgotten. Sarra realized she was dead, but found she was not overly concerned about it. As if hearing her thoughts, a figure appeared in the shadows of the clearing.

This figure was tall and shrouded with many layers of black. Sarra looked to the Black God and felt a slight twang on sadness. She wasn’t certain why she had expected her lover, but she had. But Weiryn could not take her to the peaceful lands, and she knew that. When a pale hand extended from beneath folds of black robes, Sarra felt only the slightest regret as she took it.

She looked into the shadows of the hood and saw no face, but she felt no fear. The Black God turned away from her and began to lead her down the forest path. She followed behind him, more uncertain than she had expected. 

Suddenly, she felt her lover’s gaze, has she had so often in the clearing at home. She stopped and turned around, searching through the woods on the far edge of the clearing. The Black God halted with her, and turned back as well.

With a sudden rush of wind, Weiryn appeared, stepping out from the trees. He looked just as magnificent as he had before, and an oddly human expression of relief was on his face.

“Brother, please,” he said as he approached, his voice loud in the otherwise silent woods. “I have made a request. I wish to have Sarra join me as my wife.” He approached quickly and took her other hand in his, but the Black God did not release the hand he held. Sarra felt her heart flutter at his words.

The hood of the Black God turned towards Weiryn, whose dark eyebrows furrowed as if the god of death had said something he didn’t like.

“I am aware, and I have done what is necessary,” her lover answered. There were another few moments of silence before he spoke again. “Yes, I will aid her, as is right.” Then Weiryn looked suddenly confused, and then subsequently embarrassed. It was so funny to see such human expressions on his face that Sarra giggled. But her laugh stopped short when he looked to her.

 

“Sarra, would you accept this? Would you choose to become my wife, and become a goddess in your own right?” he asked, his ageless eyes on hers. She didn’t even realize that the Black God had released her hand until she took her lover’s hand in it. A smile spread wide across her face as her heart beat picked up speed.

“Of course!” she said before leaning quickly forward, lifting to stand up on her toes so that she could kiss him. She had waited so long to be with him again, and any amount of work was worth it to spend the rest of eternity with him. 

And besides, as a goddess, she would be able to watch over Daine, and ensure that the poor girl was safe. Sarra knew in her heart that her child had much to do in life, and could use with the guidance. And perhaps soon she will be able to tell her who her father really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! All feedback and comments are welcomed!


End file.
